srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurer Appreciation Month
Adventurer Appreciation Month is a limited-time event for Adventurers Guild members which occurs annually in September. The 2009 installment spanned September 2009 to the first days of October 2009. The 2010 installment began the second weekend in September 2010. The 2011 installment was officially announced on August 30, 2011 but was available from a few days before. The third Contest of Bows ran concurrently with the 2012 installment. __TOC__ 2009 Event September 2009 was decreed by the GM to be the first "Adventurer Appreciation Month". A stranger with a red and white painted wooden mask appeared at several locations throughout Tysa, giving adventurers who found him several tokens of gratitude. Originally, the stranger was scheduled to appear only for a limited time at each location (until Friday 11th he was to be at the first location, from Saturday 12th to Thursday 17th at the second location, and so on), but the event was later extended until Sunday the 5th of October, allowing for adventurers to find him at the three locations successively. The stranger was not a permanent fixture, so he appeared and disappeared at will. The Adventure Finder signaled when the encounter was available. ; First appearance * Location: Blade Square in Trithik * Appreciation token: ** 16 AT ** 8,192 General XP ** 1,024 AS&P XP ; Second appearance * Location: Harbour district in Tryndmoor * Appreciation token: ** ** 4,096 General XP ** 1,024 AS&P XP ; Third appearance * Location: Kolnia * Appreciation token: ** 8 AT ** 8,192 General XP ** 2,048 AS&P XP 2010 Event The second annual Adventurer Appreciation Month occurred during September 2010. Initially, the Adventure Finder indicated a random location in Tysa where a green-masked stranger could be found. The masked stranger began by giving adventurers a different token of appreciation each time they encountered him. He could be found once each server day, akin to CHR, starting 12 September 2010. The initial meetings then progressed to a short quest, followed by daily meetings with a different stranger—a dark-haired woman. According to a Sryth Facebook update, Adventurers have through Monday, September 27 to begin the special Adventurer Appreciation Month encounters. Characters that have started the encounters by the 27th will be able to complete the entire series. According to past experience, once you get "locked in" in the event, you can complete it later whenever you want. The culmination of the event is still to be determined. ; Day 1 * Location: Random * Appreciation token: ** 1st ** 512 General XP ** 256 AS&P XP ; Day 2 * Location: Random * Appreciation token: ** 2nd ** 1,024 General XP ** 512 AS&P XP ; Day 3 * Location: Random * Appreciation token: ** 3rd ** 1,536 General XP ** 768 AS&P XP ; Day 4 * Location: Random * Appreciation token: ** 4th ** 2,048 General XP ** 1,024 AS&P XP ; Day 5 * Location: Random * Appreciation token: ** 5th ** 2,560 General XP ** 1,280 AS&P XP ; Day 6 * Location: Random * Appreciation token: ** The green-masked stranger asks you to go to Bentlimb Wood in Hawklor and search for a certain rock. If you explore Bentlimb Wood, you eventually find a special location and its associated quest: ; Day 7 * Location: Random * Appreciation token: ** 3,584 General XP ** 1,792 AS&P XP ** The green-masked stranger asks you to go to Mirgspil the following day to meet with an associate. ; Day 8 * Location: Mirgspil * Appreciation token: ** ** 1,024 General XP ** 256 AS&P XP ** The associate, a dark-haired woman, asks you to meet again in Mirgspil the following day or the day after. ; Day 9 * Location: Mirgspil * Appreciation token: ** 2,048 General XP ** 512 AS&P XP ** The dark-haired woman asks you to go to the Old North Wood in Northwest Tysa and search for an ancient ring of stones. Once a day for five days, you are to spill some sand from your in the centre of the ring. She hints that combat may occur when you do. After the five days, you are to seek out the green-masked man again. If you explore the Old North Wood, you eventually find a special location and its associated quest: ; Day 14 * Location: Sageholt * Appreciation token: ** Fill a socket in the ** 512 General XP ** 256 AS&P XP ; Day 15 * Location: Sageholt * Appreciation token: ** Fill a socket in the ** 768 General XP ** 384 AS&P XP ; Day 16 * Location: Sageholt * Appreciation token: ** Fill a socket in the ** 1,024 General XP ** 512 AS&P XP ; Day 17 * Location: Sageholt * Appreciation token: ** Fill a socket in the ** 1,280 General XP ** 640 AS&P XP ; Day 18 * Location: Sageholt * Appreciation token: ** Exchange the with a ** The green-masked stranger asks you to go to the glittering cave in Bentlimb Wood in Hawklor and restore peace to it. He provides you with a portal that will directly take you to the location. 2011 Event * The main AAM event is a saga of several separate events/quests. Each of the encounters was released at a separate date, but if you arrive later you can do them immediately one after another. Their availability is signaled in your Adventure Finder. * As part of the AAM, all Adventurer Tokens rewards for donations made from August 25 to September 30 (including renewal donations) were doubled. * Also during this month there was a new installment (the third) of The Stone Hurl Challenge Staggering Man Your adventure starts with a seemingly random encounter with a staggering man in Blade Square in Trithik. The man would give you a and signal you to meet him in Talinus. This encounter was available a few days before the official start of the event, and apparently has some random element on it, so you can go there and not meet the man, only to find him if you return later. A few days later, the next encounter appeared on Thofyra's Training Yard in Talinus (although you don't need to wait if you start later, you can have the encounters just one after another). The man gives you another, identical and asks to meet again in either Graldok or Tryndmoor The next encounter is on the Loch Leap Alehouse on Tryndmoor's harbour. The man gives you the third part of the disc. Greebren Your next encounter can be slightly tricky to trigger. You will find him in the Loch Leap Alehouse in Tryndmoor, but you might have to enter and exit a few times. Sometimes it won't trigger if you sit down, only if you enter and attempt to exit immediately, at which point a new page should load displaying a single (and familiar) word: "Suddenly..." Greebren is a a young man whose head is covered with a tangled mop of golden hair. He tells you the story of the disc, and that you need a special magic scroll to join it. Once joined, the disc will open one of the three 's shrines. The magic scroll is, supposedly, with the body of the former owner, an adventurer named Yuridur, who was last saw heading for a remote cave in Tryndmoor. Greeben gives you which will supposedly unlock a coffer containing your reward for this quest. After this, you suddenly realize you're being watched by three men. Greebren flees after requesting you meet him next in Westmere. You get 128 General XP for this encounter Westmere Before you're able to enter the Misty Loch, you're surprised by two thugs who block your way. Then you're zapped from behind, draining you of a substantial amount of your SP: * The blow won't be fatal, but can be crippling at low SP, such as 40 SP taken out of 43, or 83 out of 86 * Based on reports in the forum the (known) range is between 48 and 93 (possibly between 48 and 100) * You'll have the chance to use Restoration after that and before the next fight Afterwards, you're dragged into an alley. Your assailants want the disc fragments, but they think Greebren has them. Taking advantage of a moment when their attention is unexpectedly distracted, you attack them: After you've beat them, you will face the sickly-looking man with the lightning-charged leather glove who drained you of all that stamina during the preceding ambush: Once you've finished with them and they flee, Greebren appears. He then instructs you to meet up with a pathfinder by the name of Irisyl at the Loch Leap Alehouse in Tryndmoor. You get 128 General XP for this encounter. A Cave on the Moor Tryndmoor Category:Limited-time events Category:AG-only